


S T A R B O Y

by Intrepid (Odddreamsofdoom)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddreamsofdoom/pseuds/Intrepid
Summary: Tyler's been grinding under the red lights into the damp air of the club for the past ten minutes of his set.He’s been working on this routine for weeks now, ever since he first heard this song. He’s reaching the climax of his performance and he’s been working a guy who has been eyeing his dick through his boxer briefs all night from the front row.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unbetaed work in progress that's mostly been writing itself. Would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Inspired by and named for The Weeknd's song of the same name.

Tyler's been grinding under the red lights into the damp air of the club for the past ten minutes of his set.

He’s been working on this routine for weeks now, ever since he first heard this song. He’s reaching the climax of his performance and he’s been working a guy who has been eyeing his dick through his boxer briefs all night from the front row.

Tyler knows exactly what he looks like and he doesn’t know a single person who would argue that he won the genetic lottery. He revels in the way eyes are drawn irresistibly to the flex and stretch of his muscles under slick skin.

He's never been ashamed to use what he's got. Tyler kneels down low at the side of the stage, drags hands grasping dollar bills into his briefs and fucks up against them before shoving them away with a sly look and continuing along the lip of the catwalk.

He works his way around to the guy in the front row and licks his lips when the guy looks up to his face.

“Got something for you right here, babe.” he whispers in the man's ear, brushes the side of his face against the rasp of the guys beard.

Tyler drags his fingers down the mans shoulders to his hands and slides them back and down to the curve of his ass. Shudders out a “Fuck yeah.” when the guy squeezes and digs his nails in.

The guy's mouth parts and his eyes go dark when Tyler fists a hand in the back of his hair, tugs hard enough that its got to sting a little. He feels a moan vibrate out against his belly when he pulls the guy in, he thrusts and the head of his dick rubs against the guys chin, his shiny bottom lip.

He jerks the guys head back again when he starts to suck hot and wet at the head of his dick. Dark eyes narrow at him, daring him to go further, push a little harder.

Tyler never backs down from a challenge, he's a fucking winner and he’s decided now that he's going to fucking wreck this man.

Tyler runs his hands through the guys sweat damp hair and messes it up, gets back up to finish his routine.


End file.
